Wolf in the Shadows
Wolf in the Shadows is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Bio Squad. Synopsis Vilgax and Psyphon reunite and come up with a plan to destroy Ben without even lifting a finger. Major Events *Vilgax and Psyphon make their Bio Squad debuts. *Vulkanus makes his Bio Squad debut. *Albedo makes his Bio Squad debut. Plot episode begins with a spaceship flying through space. No planets are seen. The ship bears resemblence to Vilgax's original ship, but it is blue on the outside. The ship is circular in he center with a long deck extendding forwards. The ship is also very wide and tall. camera cuts to the inside of the ship. Vilgax is sitting at a chair in the center of the command room. Psyphon is standing in front of him, facing him. He is holding a tablet-like device and pressing buttons on it. Psyphon: I think maybe we should wait for Ben 10 to go on his next mission, and then have him attack the town. sits there thinking for a while. The camera cuts to him and shows that he is resting his chin on his fist, thinking. Vilgax: Perhaps, but we do not know when this will be. It may be days. Psyphon: Yes, but remember sir, we brought two people to help us, and if we are correct, we shouldn't have to do anything for ourselves. thinks for a little bit more and then stand up. He clenches his hand in a fist in front of him. Vilgax: Here's what we're going to do. camera cuts to a mysterious figure running in Bellwood. He appears about Ben's height, but he has a hood over his face. He cuts down an alleyway and stops to rest, putting his hands on his knees. He slowly starts walking again until he reaches the fire escpae on the side of the building on the left. He climbs up all the way to the top, without stopping. When he gets to the top of the building, he looks down on the town. Form the camera angle, it appears as if he is 10 stories up when he is actually about 15 stories up. walks over to the door into the building and carefully opens it and the walks inside and closes the door. He walks down the hallway and find a room with an assembly line that manufactures lighbulbs. He walks in and sees that the assembly line is currently off, but the lights are on, so there must be people in the building. The figure walks along the line and picks up and lightbulb, grasping it in his hands. He tkaes a few more and puts them in a bag. He takes a total of 8 before leaving. Just as he is leaving the room, a worker comes back in on the other side and starts chasing the thief. Guard: Come back here! picks up a police baton and starts chasing the thief. They run all the way back up to the top of the building. The camera changes to the POV of the worker, who sees the theif turn into Jetray with a flash of red light, and fly off. The worker stops in his tracks and rubs his head, confused. camera cuts to Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Evan at Ben's house. Ben turn's on the TV to "Harangue Nation." There is footage of a hooded man running of the top of a building and turning into Jetray at the end. The footage zooms out and a still of Jetray beginning to fly off the building is left in the upper right hand corner as Harangue spins around and begins to talk. Harangue: Ben Tennyson up to his old tricks again? Definietly. I mean, what other aliens do we know of that are on planet earth living- turns the TV off. Kevin: Boy will he be suprised when he finds out how many aliens actually live on Earth. other three heroes turn and look at him. Kevin: What I was just saying... decisively: You know what I'm thinking right now? Gwen: Your thinking that the guy with the hood was Albedo? Ben: Yep, and I think he needs to be stopped. Song gang is now in the car, driving through the city. Gwen: But hwere could he have gone? Ben: I don't know, but we'll find him. Kevin: You do realize that everytime you beat this guy, he just keeps coming back.] Ben: So? Evan: It's only Albedo... Ben: Vilgax on the other hand... Kevin: Guys, it's not funny, what if one day Albedo beats you-- Evan: Or Vulkanus... and Evan star laughing. Kevin: Not funny, what if Albedo beats you and you almost die because you know you should've captured him when you had the chance. Evan: We'll see about that. pointing out the window: There he is. makes the car skid to a stop and the four heroes jump out. They see Albedo flying across the rooftops as Jetray. Ben transforms. (Ben): JETRAY! flies off and starts chasing Albedo. (Albedo): Come on Ben, you chase me now, then there's no fun in finding out our master plan... (Ben): Our? fires a laser out of his eyes back at Ben, who barrel rolls of course to dodge. He zooms forward to right behind Albedo and pulls Albedo and himslef to the ground. Albedo changes into Fasttrack and jumps out of Jetray's control, preceding to land on the ground and fly away. (Ben): He... got away? Kevin: I... told... you... so. Gwen: Not now Kevin. detransforming: He's right, I should've taken care of Albedo when I had the chance. Kevin: So I was right? Ben: ...but Albedo said something about we... Gwen: Is it possible that he's working for someone. Ben: Maybe, but I don't think he would say "we" if he didn't want us to know. Evan: So you think it's a trap? Ben: Big time. Gwen: Then where are we gonna go. Ben: Until someone else needs to be stopped, we aren't. Kevin: Come on... gang is now in the car driving through Bellwood the next morning. They each have smoothies. Kevin: What could Albedo be doing? Ben: He was stealing light bulbs, but why? using her laptop: It says hear that there have been robberies all over the state in the last few days. Weird things have been stolen. Lightbulbs, metal, a focus drill... Kevin: Focus drill, that's how you build a laser. Gwen: ...Ion Charge... Ben: Albedo is building an Ion Cannon? Gwen: Why would he need lightbulbs. Kevin: Ion Cannon's aren't portable, so maybe he's trying to build a portable one using lightbulbs as the energy source. Gwen: But he has an Ion Charge for that... Kevin: I know what he's trying to build. Evan: How? Kevin: Becuase I've seen one before. He's going to form a gun out of metal and on the firing end, he'll put lightbulbs in a circle, probalby 8 of 'em. The ion charge will be the power source, and when fired through the focus drill, it will hyper accelerate the energy into the lightbulbs, which will blast it out the other end as pure electricity. Gwen: But what could his motive be? Ben: Well, he didn't steal just 8 lightbulbs... Evan: You think he's building a super Ion Cannon to destroy the Earth. Ben: No, I think he's... Yeah, pretty much. Gwen: To destroy the Earth? Albedo? Kevin: It doesn't make sense, one ion charge and one focus drill to make one super Ion Cannon. It wouldn't work. Evan: Which is why I think he's doing something else. Kevin: But what could he be doing? Gwen: Building an Ion Missile? Ben: Building an Ion Rocket? Kevin: Building an Ion Spaceship? Evan: He's building an Ion Drill. Gwen: It makes sense, but how do you know? Evan: He's going to use the Ion Charge as the power source, and then reverse atomize it with a... Kevin: With a what? Evan: I know where Albedo is going next! Turn left, now. turns left down a street. Kevin: Why are we going now, the robberies are happening at night. Evan: You almost missed where we have to turn to get to Ben's house. confused: Albedo's coming to my house? Evan: Who told you that? Ben: Oh... Gwen: Why are we going to Ben's house. Evan: Becuase that's where we agreed to go to after Mr. Smoothie's. Gwen: It was? Ben: Yeah... Evan: And we need to form a plan Gwen: Oh... Evan: Let's plan, for a stake-out. camera cuts to the four heroes, they are in Ben's room talking. Gwen: You think he's gonna steal on atomic destabalizer. Why? Evan: If he's building a drill, then he would have either two focus drills, or a focus drill, and something else that works like a focus drill: an atomic destabalizer. Ben: So what's the plan. Kevin: I know where we can find a couple of alien tech-dealing thugs around here, and I bet that's where Albedo is going as well. Evan: Then let's go. camera cuts to the four heroes, hiding behind a building. There a group of Forever Knights standing out in the open, holding a device that appears to be an atomic destabalizer. An alien ship comes along and out walks Vulkanus. Gwen: I think we missed something... Ben: Agreed... Evan: That's not Albedo! Ben: He did say we... Kevin: But Albedo, working with Vulkanus? This can't be good. Gwen: What are we gonna do? Evan: Right now? pauses. Right now we're gonna watch. Kevin: Becuase watching is gonna stop Vulkanus... camera cuts to Vulkanus walking up to the Forever Knights. Vulkanus: You better have the package I'm looking for... Driscoll: Don't worry, the atomic destabalizer is right here... of the solider knights hands Vulkanus a boxed package. Vulkanus: Very well then... pulls out a lightbulb. The camera cuts to the heroes. Gwen: He's gotta lightbulb...? Kevin: What's he gonna do? camera cuts back to Vulkanus. He puts the lightbulb on the end of the atomic destabalizer. He presses some more buttons and then turns around a presses the trigger, firing a red lightening laser off into the distance. Vulkanus: ...and when we add the focus drill and multiply it by 10000, the Earth... goes boom! So... you coming along? Driscoll: Yes, we are... Vulkanus: Good, prepare for the destruction of the Earth! Commercial Kevin: We've gotta stop him. Ben: We can't just jump into action. camera cuts to Evan, just jumping into action. He transforms. Hazard: WATER HAZARD! Vulkanus: Tennyson? What are you doing here? Hazard: I'm not Tennyson! sprays a stream of water at Vulkanus, making him drop the weapon. preparing to transform: He may not be Tennyson, but I am. transforms. Rigg: JURY RIGG! picks up the weapon that Vulkanus dropped. Rigg: BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK... Vulkanus: No, how could you? thorwing a mana orb at Vulkanus: How couldn't we? Vulkanus: I'm out of here... picks up the destroyed weapon and carries it onto his ship. The ship, with Driscoll and the Knights already inside, flies off. The camera cuts back to the heroes. Evan and Ben have detransformed. Ben: Great, we lost them. Kevin: It wasn't really our fault... Gwen: But where could they be going... Evan: I know... camera cuts to the heroes in the car. Kevin: You really think they're going to DC? Evan: What better place to destroy the world then at the capital of one of the most powerful countries. Ben: Oh sure... Evan: And so we can take a road-trip. camera cuts to them arriving in DC. They are walking through the town and are near the White House. Gwen: We can't just go barging into the White House... Ben: Why not? on Roof: Stop right where you are! [The camera shows him poiting a long sniper riffle at them. Ben: We need to talk to you. Kevin: We think an alien is going to drill to the center of the earth. Gwen: And use this location as the starting point. on Roof: Aliens... Drills... faints. Evan: Well that didn't work. Ben: We should wait until morning to do anything... Gwen: Agreed, no one is here... get in the car and drive off. The camera cuts to when it is even darker outside. It is about 2 in the morning. A car comes driving and stops just in front of the White House. A man in a suit holding comes out and enter the White House grounds. The snipers on the roof shoot at him, but he is wearing a bullet-proof vest. He gets to the door of the White House and break down the door. The alarm goes off. He runs down the hallway of the White House and ducks into a side janitorial closet. He comes out looking like a janitor. He heads to a bathroom and stars cleaning the bathroom. camera cuts to the daytime. The heroes' car drives up along the front of the White House. They get out and find police tape and cars on the front lawn of the white house. Police are preventing anyone from getting within 100 feet of the gates. Gwen: What happened here? Officer: Some on snuck in. Somehow they got past the snipers and avoiding all security cameras. They did a complete search of the building, every nook and cranie, and they found nothing. Good thing the president was on a vacation. Ben: Well, officer, do you mind if we go in and have a look... Officer: Go ahead, you won't find anything... Ben: Thank you. heores walk onto the grounds and enter the White House. They find one polical person answering questions to reporters, but other than that the house is empty. They reach the oval office and find a man working at the desk. Ben: Are you the President? President: Who let you kids in here, the house in on lockdown. Evan: An officer told us that the house was empty and that you were on vacation. walking in: He is on vacation... oh great! Janitor Who Snuck in Last Night, walking in: They're onto us... Ben: Something is going on here... hear a loud crash and they see that the window is broken. They turn around and find Albedo holding gun at the President's head. Albedo: It's about time I joined the party... Ben: I'm confused... Officer: Maybe this will help: that's presidnet on vacation is a fake. If you thought that the President was in there, then the other officers who were near us wouldn't have let you in. Janitor: They hired me to start this mess by sneaking in. Gwen: And what's your name? Terror: You can call me Terror. Kevin: Classic... Ben: So if you guys are taking over the White House and assassinating the President, then you will have control of the United States, so why destroy the Planet. appearing behind Terror: So I can have revenge. It's all part of the master's plan. Kevin: Master? Albedo: Enough of this... Terror: Time for you to die! walking in: I have the atomic destabalizer. Kevin: The Knight's are in on this to? Terror: I have the focus drill. Albedo: I have the lightbulbs. Officer: I have the metal. Vulkanus: And I have the Plutonium-238! Gwen: That's radioactive! Vulkanus: That's the point... Terror: Now all we need is the man who works the controls. helicopter comes crashing through the roof. Out jumps Psyphon. Psyphon: Don't forget his assisstant. jumping out: And when there's Psyphon, I'm usually close by. Ben: I think I figured out who their master is. Evan: Yeah, it's Vilgax. Commercial Vilgax: Surprise, surprise Tennyson. Who else would be smart enough to recruit all the villains needed for the job, as well as an officer here to cover it up. Terror: Only you, sir. Psyphon: Now, while we prepare the drill, you get 'em. Ben: Here's an idea: Divide and Conquer! and Evan transform. (Ben): SHOCKSQUATCH! (Evan): RATH! approaches Terror. Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING TERROR, I'M GONNA STOP YOU, AND THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT GONNA SAY ANYMORE IS BECUASE I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT ELSE TO SAY. AAAAAAARGH! charges at Terror and knocks him into the wall. Terror pulls out a hand grenade and detonates it, knocking both of them away from each other. The camera cuts to Shocksquatch fighting Albedo, who is in his Vaxasurian form. He sends a blast of electricity at him, which knocks him back. running across the screen to Vulkanus: This is way to easy! forms a big fist and smashes it in Vulkanus' face. taking on Psyphon: So if we divide and conquer. Shocksquatch: You guys divide and fall. sends a mana orb at Psyphon, but Psyphon presses a button activating a shield. Psyphon grabs an ebergy baton and uses it to fire an energy blast at Gwen, knocking here back. Kevin catches her from falling. standing over Kevin: So much for divide and conquer! camera cuts to Rath finishing off Terror by punching him in the face. He detransforms and Evan pulls out the Shadow Sword, creating the Shadotrix. He slashes the sword at Vulkanus, which knocks him back. Shocksquatch, who was behind Vulkanus, picks him up and hurls him across the room, leaving only Psyphon to finish off. Psyphon: I think we'll save this for another day... Right now, we're going to split the Earth's core. gets into the drill machine and it begins to drill into the ground. It is out of sight in a few seconds. Kevin: What are we waiting for, are we gonna follow him or not. Driscoll: You guys forgot about me. Shocksquatch: If you leave we won't arrest you. nods his head and runs away. Ben transforms into Jetray. Jetray: Ready to go down. Evan: We have to hurry. flies ahead while Gwen, Kevin, and Evan walk down on mana platforms. Gwen: How far do you think this goes? Evan: From the looks of it it goes pretty far. Kevin: Something's just not right here... how could our enemies all of the sudden be working together? Evan: You're enemies have never done this before, I'm suprised. Gwen: Vilgax, Vulkanus, Albedo, Driscoll and his Knights... they're all different people. Terror and the Officer person, never seen 'em before in my life. tapping at his Plumber's badge: You sure you wanna say that again? Gwen: What do you mean? Kevin: We've met this officer before... remember Simons? Gwen: He's the officer? He's an ex-con. Kevin: But he's not a real officer... anyway, we've met terror before, too. Gwen: Who's it this time? Kevin: Nemesis himself. Gwen: You've gotta be kidding me! Evan: Who is Nemesis? Who is Simons? What are you talking about? Gwen: Captain Nemisis is formerly earth's greatest hero, before Ben. He got mad becuase Ben stole his spotlight. Simons was the man who came up with the idea to help Nemisis beat Ben. Simons boss is Will Harangue. Evan: The guy who does the news? Gwen: Precisely. Kevin: I bet Harangue is gonna all over this fiasco. coming to a halt: I think they've stopped. Kevin: You don't know how far we are into the ground. Gwen: Really far...? Kevin: 2850 miles. Evan: How we get down here that quickly. Kevin: They must have been creating rift portals ahead of them and then just not closign them. The portals must have destroyed all the dirt between us and the surface. see the drill. It breaks through a rock and molten rock stars flowing out of it. Gwen, Kevin, and Evan each form a Plumber suit out of their plumber's badge, a new feature. Ben transforms. NRG: NRG! ultimizes. NRG: ULTIMATE NRG! NRG turns into a stream of fire and heads through the molten rock. The other three heores climb up a rock formation and try to seal the whole. The camera cuts to Ultimate NRG chasing the Drill Machine. NRG: Face it Vilgax! You're not going to win. Vilgax: You can't even see me. NRG: But I can't do this. releases a seismic wave through the liquid which acts as an method of echolocating. The wave hits the machine and knocks it off course. Ultiamte NRG reaches for the side of the drill machine and grabs onto it, prying off the door. Molten rock stars to pur into the crack. At this exact moment, the drill machine brekas into the Solid Core, which is actually made out of crystals. Vilgax and Psyphon come out of the ship. falling to the ground: The pressure... falling to the ground: Master... NRG: My work here is done. notices the crystals in the wall. NRG: I think I can find a way to use these. camera cuts to the Albedo and Vulkanus being taken away by the plumbers. Terror and Officer are being taken away by the police. Vilgax and Psyphon eventually get away from the Earth's core. detransforming: So that's a wrap. Reporter: There he is! The man of the hour. walks up to Ben Reporter: Is is true that... transforms into Fasttrack and runs off. Kevin: I guess he's camera shy. other three heroes walk of into the distance. End |} Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd